Nothing Is What It Seems
by Celecia Leigh
Summary: Things weren't going well for Sarah. Roughly, four years after she ran the Labyrinth, Sarah returns, but she has to hide from the Goblin King. With the help of a magical coat, she lives undetected by him. Will he ever notice that the new servant is not what she seems? He of all people should know Nothing Is What It Seems. S/J. Updated 1st Wed of the Month
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the film _Labyrinth_. The story that this tale is based on belongs to the Brothers Grimm.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"I'm not going to marry him!"

Sarah Williams stood in the doorway of her room, glaring with her pale green eyes at her father. Not twenty minutes ago, her boyfriend of six months had proposed. She had said no, and then ran home. Now her father stood just outside her door demanding to know why she had refused him.

He frowned at her. "Sarah, why won't you? He has a great paying job. You wouldn't have to worry about anything."

Sarah rested a hand on her door. "No, you wouldn't have to worry about me. I don't want or need some guy with a great job."

Why had she kept dating the jerk? She had only done it to keep her father and Irene off her back about having no social life. It wasn't like she could tell them the truth. She couldn't tell them she had fallen for a cruel Fae king or introduce them to her friends.

Sighing, he rested his hands against the door frame. "Sarah, you need to do more than just sit in your room."

Sarah shook her dark hair slightly, "I'm always at either school, the library, or the park. I'm not sitting in my room all day." She didn't really want to be home really because of Irene. Of course, Sarah couldn't tell him that.

"Sarah, you're studying English." He took a pause for a moment. "You won't make enough with that degree. At least with Jacob, you wouldn't have to worry about money."

Sarah had to fight back tears, "I don't care about the money. I'm doing something I love."

Her father sighed, lowering his hands. "Sarah, it won't support you. If your grandmother hadn't created that college account, I would have pulled the funding for that so called degree years ago."

Sarah glared at him, "So if I was studying law or accounting would you call it a so called degree?"

"Sarah, the point is that with Jacob you wouldn't need to worry."

He just didn't understand her, he wouldn't. No one in the house did. Only her friends in the Underground did.

Firmly Sarah told him, "I'm not marrying him."

He sighed, "Sarah, please reconsider."

She shook her head, "I'm not going to marry Jacob."

"Then find somewhere else to live."

Sarah and her father turned to face a woman with blonde hair. She walked over and placed herself in front of Sarah's father.

"Either you marry Jacob or get out. It's not like you do anything here. Toby sure doesn't need a babysitter anymore."

Sarah stared at her step mother. Of course, Toby didn't need her as a babysitter any more. Not too long after she had saved him, her step mother had decided to stay home more and all but chased Sarah out of the house.

"That's not exactly what I was thinking." Her father frowned, but didn't stop his wife.

Her step mother shook her head. "She won't listen to reason. So throw her out. You have till the end of the week to make your decision."

As just a quickly she had walked up, Sarah's step mother walked away.

Defeated, her father sighed and began to walk away. "You have a week, Sarah."

"You can't be serious?" Sarah looked after him shock.

"You have a week."

Still in shock, Sarah stood in the door way. Did her father really just go along with what Irene had said? Marry the idiot her father and step mother thought the world of, or leave her home. Slamming the door, Sarah tried to breathe. She was being thrown out just because she wouldn't marry a guy who was a son of one of her father's partners.

Moving over to her vanity, Sarah gazed at her reflection. Where would she go? The fund her grandmother had created could only be used for school, until she was twenty-five, which was still five years off. What was she going to do? Where would she go?

Beyond her door she could hear the others in the house settling down for the night. A few words drifted through her door. What ever she did she had to be quick. She looked past her reflection as an idea came to mind, but there was something in the way. Well a someone, but if there was a way around him. Then maybe she had somewhere to go. Of course, that wouldn't help with the fact that he still haunted her.

Looking into her mirror, Sarah sat down in the chair in front of the vanity. "Hoggle, I need you."

Slowly her reflection dissolved and was replaced with the face of an old weathered dwarf.

Once he was in view he frowned. "It's not safe, there's rumors the Rat's watching us to see if wes talking to ya"

Sarah frowned, "Hoggle, I'm in huge trouble. I'm being kicked out."

Hoggle pulled back a bit. "Huh, whats you talking about?"

Leaning back slightly, Sarah placed a hand on the top of the vanity. "Remember Jacob?"

Hoggle nodded. "The idiot yous were dating to keep yous father off yous back. What about him?"

Sarah took a deep breath, "He asked me to marry him today."

Hoggle's eyes grew wide for a moment, "What?"

"Don't worry. I told him no, but when I got home my father cornered me. Then my step mother made the declaration that I either have to marry Jacob or leave the house."

Hoggle nodded, but then stopped. "Sarah."

"Hoggle, there has to be some way. We both know there's noting for me here."

Hoggle shook his head. "He'd find out, Sarah." He swallowed. "Also, if yous were to come here, yous wouldn't be able to get back."

"I already knew that." Sarah pleaded with him. " Hoggle, please. I know you and Didymus can find something. I have till the end of the week, but I want to leave before then, if I can."

Hoggle sighed, "Me can't promise nothin', Sarah, but wes look into it. Yous can't marry the idiot."

Sarah smiled. "Thanks, Hoggle."

Slowly, he disappeared from the mirror and once again her reflection met her. Now she could only hope Hoggle and Didymus could actually discover some way for her go to the Underground and find a way to be undetected by the Goblin King. She glanced out the window towards the moon. Hope was all she had now. Well, she could..., no that was not going to happen.

* * *

I know I said that I wouldn't post this until I had completely finished writing the story, but I started to get scared it would take me awhile. So this way you all can enjoy what I have. Now I do have a few more chapters written in up, but I'm not updating on a schedule, since the story is not finished. _The Goblin Princess _is still my main focus.

So review if you please.

Love,

_CL_

Visit my blog for news and sneak peeks.

Betaed by Phantomoftheopearalover.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The last couple of days had been really tough on Sarah. No one in the house talked to her, which was fine with her. She only came home to grab a quick bite before going to bed. Now, the house was quiet. Everyone else was asleep. Sarah sat at her vanity waiting for word from Hoggle. Hopefully, he had found a way.

"Sarah."

She almost jumped in her seat, but slowly turned towards the mirror. "Hoggle, don't do that."

He smiled weakly. "Sorry, I've news."

Nodding, Sarah leaned towards the mirror. "And?"

Hoggle took a deep breath. "I got a disguise for ya and a gift from someone."

Sarah moved back slightly, "I don't know about the gift part."

Hoggle passed the coat through, "It's something for you to use to pack. It'll be easier to move with than what you got."

Sarah took the coat and looked at it. "I don't understand how this is a disguise."

"All she said was that those whos really knows ya will see past it, but that rat won't."

Sarah looked up from it, "Can she be trusted?"

Hoggle nodded, "Yea."

Sighing, Sarah stood up and laid the coat on her bed. "So what's this gift she sent?"

Hoggle held out a small box as Sarah turned around. "This."

Gingerly, she reached forward and took it from him. "It's a box."

"Nothing's what it seems remember. It'll hold quite a bit from what I'm told, but don't go crazy."

Sarah nodded, "Give me a few more days to pack."

Hoggle frowned, "Call mes when yous ready, Sarah."

Sarah smiled weakly at him, "See you in a few days Hoggle."

"Bye Sarah." Slowly he faded from view leaving Sarah alone.

Taking a moment to gather herself, Sarah walked over to her closet. Opening the door, she began to pull out jeans, leggings, and a few comfy shirts. Mostly they were things she could wear and hopefully not cause too much trouble. After cleaning out most of her closet, she walked over to her vanity and picked up the box. She tried not to think about how such a little box was supposed to hold clothing. Setting it on her bed, she opened it gently. Then looked at it. How much could she put in it? She began folding and placed five shirts, two pairs of jeans, and three pairs of leggings into the box. After all of that it looked she had just put in one outfit, not five.

Turning back to her closet, Sarah frowned. She knew she shouldn't really take the three ball gowns, but each one of them had taken her a rather long time to make. Sarah knew if she didn't take them, Irene would throw them in the trash. Reaching into her closet, Sarah pulled out the one that was as golden as the sun. Taking a black garbage bag and making a hole in the bottom, she pulled it over the hanger and dress, giving the dress some protection. Gently, she folded and placed the golden gown in the box. Then she did the same with the silver as the moon gown and the one that sparkled like the stars.

The box still looked like it could hold more, so she looked around her room. There wasn't much left in clothing she wanted to take. What meant the most to her that she couldn't leave it behind? Walking over to her vanity, she took a few pictures of her mother down. Those would go as well as a few of Merlin, who had past away a few years back.

Without giving it much thought she put the figurine of the Goblin King or what looked like him into the box. The little red box followed that. A few other things followed after that. Soon the little box finally began to look full. Sarah placed the top back on. She would pack a few more things in a duffel bag, but that could wait till morning.

Turning off her light, she climbed into her bed. More than likely she would be sleeping in the Underground tomorrow night. Slowly, she fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxx

Inside his darkend house, Hoggle sat at his table. There was a small problem. Well, it was a big problem. Sarah couldn't fit in his house. He really didn't want to have to ask more of Evera, but Sarah would have to stay with her until she had somewhere else to stay.

Sighing, he glanced out the window into the night. Where would Evera put her? Sarah couldn't do much as far as he knew. Well, she did tell wonderful stories, but that would draw attention to her. Shaking his head, he lifted up his mug of warmed cider. He took a sip as a storm began to brew outside.

The rat wasn't happy about something. No one was going to be willingly out tonight. Taking a deep breath, he looked around his tiny cottage. Why was she helping? Oh, of course, she knew more than he did. Even if she hadn't been there during Sarah's run.

The storm grew stronger., the walls of his cottage shook. The rat was really angry about something. Shaking his head, Hoggle stood up and then took his mug over to the small basin sink. Hopefully, Sarah wouldn't call him tonight. It was not a good idea to cross from her world to the Underground with that storm brewing. It would hopefully have blown itself out by morning. They normally did, unless he was really upset.

Hopefully, Evera would go see what was wrong, but more than likely he wouldn't even let her see him. The rat didn't realize that he was destroying his own kingdom with these storms. His father would be so ashamed of him.

Moving back to the table, Hoggle sat back down with his mug of cider. It was safer to wait than to try and sleep through the storms. Hopefully, there would be a time when the storms wouldn't happen as often. Sipping on his cider, Hoggle sat and waited as the storm blew outside.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews for Chapter 1. Glad to see you guys liked it. If you realize what fairytale I'm using, please don't reveal any of the plot points. I'm fine if you mention it by one of its many names, but please no spoilers. You are welcomed to PM about it though.

Lylabeth 1 - I know it was a bit dramatic, but I needed something big to get Sarah to leave. It's not as well gross as the fairytale has it. My way is a bit more child friendly.

I do have Chapter 3 ready, but it won't be uploaded till next month. I now update this story the first Wednesday of the month. I explained why I am updating once a month for both of my stories on my blog. If you want to know why, please visit my blog. The link can be found on my profile. I will say that it has to do the Holiday Season. _The Goblin Princess _will now be updated the third Wednesday of the month. If either Wednesday is a Holiday, then I will either post it a day before or the day after.

Also, thanks for the follows and favorites.

Now review if you please.

Love,

_CL_

Visit my blog for news and occasional sneak peeks.

Betaed by Phantomoftheoperalover


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Late the next afternoon, Sarah stood in front of her vanity. Everything she couldn't leave behind fitted into two duffel bags and a magical box. Everything. Sarah held her head up high she refused to cry. She had told them this morning she was leaving. Her father had only nodded, while Irene had smiled smugly. There was no going back now. Her father wasn't going to stand up for her. Irene made her life here hell, it was time to go.

"Hoggle."

Slowly he appeared in the mirror.

"Ready, Sarah?"

Nodding, she handed the box through the mirror. "Yes. They won't know I'm gone more than likely till tomorrow. Or do they forget about me once I enter the underground?"

"They won't forget you. That's now how it works."

Sarah gave a quick nod as she handed him the first of the duffel bags. "It really didn't matter either way."

Hoggle frowned at her as he put the bag down on his side. "True."

Sarah past him the final bag. "So how exactly does this disguise work?"

Hoggle took the bag over. "Yous just put it on, I think. She didn't exactly say."

Sarah picked up the fur coat off her bed. "Well, here goes." She pulled the heavy coat on. It just made it to her waist and actually didn't feel as heavy as she had thought.

Hoggle looked at her. "Well, Is don't see anything different."

"You said that those who truly know me would see past it." Sarah looked at him smiling slightly.

Shrugging, Hoggle moved to the side of the mirror. "I still thoughts that maybe I would see something, but yous just look like you in a coat."

Sarah shook her head slightly. "Well, this is it."

Hoggle nodded as Sarah walked back over to the vanity and sat on top of it, in front of the mirror.

Taking a deep breath, Sarah slid her feet then her legs through the mirror. Pausing for a moment, she took one last look at her room before pushing herself entirely through the mirror and into the Underground.

Sarah stood up on the other side of the mirror and looked around. She had thought the mirror exited in Hoggle's home, but no it exited in a cave with multicolored glittery walls.

She turned to her friend. "Hoggle, where are we?"

Hoggle lifted the box off the floor. "One of the caves near the starts of the Labyrinth. My home's not far, but wes have a problem."

Sarah picked up the two duffel bags and swung the long straps onto her shoulders. "And what would that be?"

"Yous won't fit in my house."

Sarah almost frowned. "But you have an idea?"

Hoggle nodded. "The person whos gave me your disguise might be willing to let yous stay with her until she finds something for you."

Sarah followed after Hoggle as he began to walk away from where her old world met her new one. It took everything she had not to look back. Slowly, they exited the cave.

"How far does his kingdom actually reach?" Sarah shuffled the bags a bit as they began to climb up from the cave's entrance. She looked around her at the moonlit outer wall of the Labyrinth as she reached the top of the slope that came from the cave's entrance behind Hoggle.

"Farther than you can see." He glanced back at her. "Evera's house isn't too far."

Sarah followed after Hoggle as he walked gingerly over the landscape until they reached a small house with softly lit windows.

Hoggle stopped and looked at her as she stopped beside him. "Here wes are. No doubt she already knows we're coming." After a moment, he began walking up the small walkway that lead up to the door. Taking one last glance around her, Sarah followed after him.

She came up to the door, just as Hoggle knocked on it. After a few moments, the door slowly opened.

"Well, let's get you inside. No doubt he'll realize something has happened and come looking."

Sarah was greeted with a smiling female Fae with blue eyes. "Ah, hello."

The woman nodded. "Hello, Sarah. Now please come in."

Frowning, Sarah walked in behind Hoggle into the warmly lit house. She turned to face the door as the woman shut it.

"Relax, I don't have any reason to harm you. Put you things buy the door, and come sit by the fire." The woman walked over to the fire place and took a sit in one of the two arm chairs.

Sarah glanced at Hoggle as she sat her bags by the door and he the box. She wasn't sure she could trust the woman, even if Hoggle did.

Hoggle looked back at the woman. "Evera, I hates to ask you, but..."

Evera smiled. "I already know, Hoggle. She's welcomed to stay. I've actually already found her a job."

Hoggle walked over to Evera, with Sarah following behind him. "Really? So quick."

Evera sighed. "It's in the kitchen of the Castle."

Sarah frowned. "I'm not sure about this."

Evera shook her head. "Don't worry. The King won't know who you are. Only your friends and I can see you as you truly are. To all others you are a cat goblin."

Sarah frowned. "A cat goblin?"

"Well, more like a cat humanoid. They are basically cats who have some human characteristics."

Sarah nodded as she sat in the chair opposite of Evera. "I guess that makes sense cause of my eyes."

Evera . "Don't worry. I promise you'll be safe. The goblin chef won't be too hard on you or he'll have to deal with me."

"I don't know how I can repay you." Sarah looked at the woman who sat opposite her.

Evera gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, Sarah. I have a feeling you'll do something wonderful."

* * *

So ends another chapter. Thanks for the lovely reviews for last month's chapter. Sorry for the long waits between updates, but at least you know there will be a new chapter each month. This really helps for those times I get into new video games, like right now. You guys have an update while I can relax by building my new base and killing some zombies and Creepers.

I am working hard on my Christmas story. I have it as a teaser/tie in to _The Goblin Princess _at the moment. That may change, but it might not. You'll have to wait till December to find out. No new updates on December's update for TGP at this time. I do have an idea, but it's just not coming out right.

Thanks and love,

_CL_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Work in the Kitchens of the Castle was hard, but not too bad. For the most part, Sarah was enjoying her new life. She saw her friends when ever she could, and she had even made a few new ones.

The one down side of the arrangement was **him**. The truth was she rarely caught a glimpse of the Goblin King, but that wasn't what worried her. Even though she had been told that we would not see past her disguise, Sarah still worried he would realize it was her.

After she had lived and worked in the Underground for months, rumors began to circle around the Castle. One of the biggest rumors was that the King was looking to marry. The fact he was holding a ball in a few days added fuel to the fire.

The Kitchens were in an uproar trying to prepare all of the food. Sarah was having to help bring in more water from the outdoor pumps. Bucket after bucket was beginning to line a wall near the massive hearths.

"Jenna, go gather this list of vegetables from that dwarf. You seem to be on such good terms with him," he held out a piece of parchment.

Sarah, Jenna as the Cook and others knew her, shook her head slightly and took the parchment. "Of course, Cook. I shouldn't be long."

The massive gray goblin looked at her. "You better not be. I have to get dinner on the table tonight as well as prepare for His Majesty's upcoming ball. I don't have the time to wait for you to visit."

Sarah gave him a quick nod before grabbing a basket and hurrying out of the Kitchen. The Cook was normally really nice, but he was under a lot of pressure to deliver. Sarah smiled slightly as she rounded a corner. At least, it meant she was escaping the heat of the Kitchens.

She almost skipped out of the Castle as she walked out of the door way into the sunshine. The vegetable gardens wasn't too far from the Kitchens, but it was a semi-decent little walk. Sarah began humming an old song her mother had taught her as a little girl as she reached the gate to the vegetable gardens.

"I can't take much more of this, Hoggle. They keep coming. I really don't have a choice anymore."

Sarah knew that voice, and it was a voice she really didn't want to hear. Of course, she had no choice now but to face him. She had to get the vegetables for the Kitchens. Taking a deep breath, she pushed the gate in and walked into the gardens.

There he stood in a loose poet shirt and tight black leather pants. The sunshine made his hair look even paler than it had when she had ran the Labyrinth. Sarah tried to calm herself. If he did see through the disguise, she would need her whits to deal with him.

Hoggle and the King both turned as the gate swung close behind her.

Hoggle smiled and came running up to her. "Ah, Jenna, what's brings ya to the gardens?" He gave a quick glance behind him.

Sarah stood in shock at how Hoggle was acting around the King. Last time he had been so afraid of him. Had it all been an act? She gave him a soft smile and held out the list. "I need this list for the Kitchens."

Hoggle took the list from her and quickly read over it, "it shouldn't take me long to gets everything. I already harvested most of what's on here." He gave another quick glance behind him as he took the basket from her. "Wait there, while I gets em," he then ran off towards where he had piles of harvested vegetables.

She heard footsteps coming towards her. Sarah braced herself. She couldn't pretend to not know who he was. That wouldn't look good, but she wasn't sure how to act. Slowly, she turned to face the King. She quickly curtsied, "your Majesty."

He waved his open palm at her, "you don't' have to do that." he gave her a soft smile. "And you are? I know almost everyone who works in the Castle."

"I'm Jenna. I just work in the Kitchens." He didn't recognize her. She wanted to dance, but knew that if she did, he would know something was up.

"Oh, the new kitchen maid. I haven't met you yet, but you seem to know who I am." He gave her a quick nod as Hoggle came up with the basket.

"Here's ya go, Jenna. Everything the Old Wart wants." He handed it over to her as she turned towards him.

Sarah gave him a slight nod. "Thanks, Hoggle." Slowly, she turned back to the King. "If you'll excuse me, Your Majesty."

"No, please go on. I don't want him angry. Otherwise I might not eat tonight." He gave her a reassuring smile, or at least she thought that's what he meant by it.

Sarah turned around, pushed the gate open, and then quickly walked back to the Kitchens, looking over her shoulder every once in awhile. Once she entered the Kitchens, she relaxed a bit especially once the Cook had her peeling most of the vegetables she had just retrieved.

Sarah was just really happy he hadn't seen past what ever illusion the coat gave her. She was safe from him. Well, she was safe from him not knowing she was in his kingdom, but she wasn't truly safe. No, she wasn't completely safe from him. He didn't know he had her heart. Of course, he didn't know Jenna was Sarah. He would never know. He could never know.

XXXXXXXX

It was dark in his study, his whole mood was dark. It had been just over four mortal years since she had refused him. Him the Goblin King. She had dared to choose her brother over him. Of course, she hadn't known that he had already sent the boy back before he had asked her, but that didn't matter. She had looked at him with those cruel beautiful eyes and refused him.

Oh, he had tried to move on. He didn't watch. Her name was not allowed to be spoken in his presence, but he hadn't been able to refuse Sarah of her friends.

He did his best to forget her, but nothing worked. At least, he had continued to not watch her. It would kill him to see her with someone else, some mortal.

He had no choice but to forget her. He now had to look for a bride. It was time for him to marry and produce an heir. If only it could be Sarah instead of some Fae harpy.

* * *

Surprise! I'm giving this to you guys a day early.

The first update from my computer in a month. Thanks for the reviews from last month. It took some time to figure out the edits for this month, since I hadn't been able to look at the chapters.

I'm working a bit more on this story at the moment than TGP, but at least I'm working. I'm going to just write when I can. I may do some none _Labyrinth _as well.

Only two planned updates this month.

Thanks to Phantomoftheoperalover for betaing.

Review if you please.

Also, have a safe and happy Thanksgiving and Black Friday.

Love,

CL


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Sarah was burning up, and she knew it had nothing to do with her coat. The Kitchens were like a furnace; sweat was pouring off of everyone. The massive feast was almost complete save only for the King's soup. That particular dish would be ready just before it was to be served later in the night.

Softly, music drifted down from the ballroom. It could barely be heard, but even that didn't stop Sarah from remembering that dance years ago. The rumors about him and her hadn't been helping either.

The Cook looked over at Sarah, "Jenna, why don't you go up and take a peak. You done more than needed to get ready for tonight. Just don't stay away for too long. I want to take a peak, too."

Sarah hid her shock and fear, but she didn't head up to the Ballroom. No, she went to her tiny room and sat on her bed, looking at the little box on the dresser. The three gowns were calling to her. What would he do if she magically showed up at the to the ball? He would know she was somewhere in the Underground, if he recognized her, but she wanted, no, needed to know. Slowly, Sarah stood up and walked over to the dresser. She lifted the lid off and then lifted one of the lovely gowns out of the box. It really wouldn't take much time to change and walk up to the Ballroom.

No doubt if he did recognize her, he would either cause her problems, or if the rumors were true, she didn't want to really think about that. Sighing, she looked at the lovely gown. It was almost a shame not to wear it or the others.

Taking a deep breath, Sarah made her decision.

xxxxxxxxx

Why had he agreed to this monstrosity of a ball? He was being forced to look for a bride, and he was not happy. People danced in front of his throne, not that he noticed. If he could, he would be far away.

The music barely drowned out the chatting of the Faes around him. No doubt his mother was somewhere enjoying this. Women were being paraded before him, but of course he paid them little mind.

Sighing, he glanced up at the top of the grand staircase. Standing at the top of the stairs was a beautiful woman in a golden gown with dark hair, who looked vaguely familiar, but he couldn't place her. She slowly made her way down the stairs moving gracefully among the other revelers. No one was really paying her much attention as she walked among them, but he followed her with his eyes.

He didn't want more attention on him, but he also didn't want to draw any ire towards her, at least not yet. Slowly, he stood up and began to meander through the dancers and other revelers trying to reach her side. It took almost ten minutes for him to finally be able to find her. Standing in front of her, he still could not place her.

She slowly curtsied to him, "your majesty."

Her voice sounded so familiar, but where had he heard it before? He gave her a slight nod, "would you be so kind as to allow me this dance?"

Her eyes grew wide for a moment, but she gave a slight nod, "it would be an honor."

Gently, he lead her out among the dancers. Soon the others around them seemed to disappear. She didn't say a word as they danced, and yet he was actually enjoying himself. He didn't know how long they danced, which was something very odd for him. Not that he minded in the least.

Suddenly, she pulled away from him. "I'm sorry, but I have to go."

He stood frozen as she raced up the stairs and out of sight. Quickly, the sounds of the Fae and music swallowed him up once more, leaving him wishing for the silence that she had brought to return. Why did this feel so familiar? Who was she?

xxxxxxxxx

Her heart was racing. She could feel it thundering in her chest as she shut the door to her room. Quickly, she peeled off the golden gown and hid it once more in the little box. After putting back on the white poet shirt and brown skirt she had on before, Sarah pulled on the coat just before there was a knock on her door.

"Jenna, you finished? I want to go take a peek."

"Coming," she opened the door as the Cook was about to knock again.

He gave her a nod, "good. I'll be back in a bit."

Sarah watched him walk away. Slowly, as to hide her still racing heart, she walked out of her room. After shutting the door behind her, she then walked back towards the Kitchens.

The Goblin King hadn't recognized her. Had he? He hadn't acted like he had. It had almost been like the ball all those years ago. He had come up to her after she had wandered through the dancers for awhile. At least, this time it hadn't been as, well adult. It had felt more like a ball from some fairytale.

Standing near the entrance to the Kitchens, she could hear two of the maids gossiping, but she walked back into the furnace of the Kitchens, without giving them any thought. What ever they were talking about could be dealt with later. Right not she had to be sure the dinner went on without a hitch.

* * *

An even bigger surprise this month. I have two extra chapters written (I'm actually working on the first draft of Chapter 8 at the moment). So I'm giving you all an extra Nothing Chapter this month and next month.

I'm still thinking of taking January off, but that's still a bit off.

Hope you went and visit my blog last week. I had a sneak peek up for this chapter. I won't announce when I have one up.

Thanks for the reviews. I tried to get a reply out to everyone you sent a sighed one.

Now, review if you please.

Betaed by Phantomoftheoperalover.

Love,

CL

Visit my blog for news, updates, and sneak peeks.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The Castle was buzzing with gossip. No one could stop talking about the mysterious woman the King had danced with at the Ball. It was worse for those who had missed seeing her.

"What was so different about her to draw his attention?"

The Cook was not happy about being just a tad late in going up to watch the dancing, and Sarah knew to stay out of his way.

He had taken to glaring at her over the last week because as far as he knew she had gone to her room and hadn't gone up to watch.

"Really, Jenna? You had to go your room instead of going up to watch." He shook his head,

Sarah looked up from the stack of vegetables she was chopping. "Does it really matter what drew his attention?"

He only frowned at her.

"After all it doesn't matter what we think, does it?"

The old Cook shook his head. "You haven't been here long. So you wouldn't know how King Jareth rules. The wrong Queen could ruin this Kingdom."

Sarah gave a slight nod and returned to her work.

"If only that girl had stayed , we wouldn't be in this mess. I don't blame her. She was just too young to understand, but we would have a queen by now."

Sarah raised her eyes from her work as the Cook returned to his.

Stayed? There was no way she would've stayed. Also, he had never asked her to stay, She shook her head slightly as she returned to her work. Did everyone in the Kingdom wish she had stayed? Or had he figured out who she was and was playing a rather cruel trick on her? Well, he could wait, but the vegetables for the stock couldn't.

A few days later, Sarah was walking through the Goblin City and discovering it wasn't just the Castle going on about the Mystery Woman from the Ball. She stopped at one of the many market stalls and couldn't help to over hear two Fae Ladies chatting amongst themselves on the other side of the stall.

One frowned, "who was she? I didn't see anything that was that different from everyone else. What made her so special that he had to dance with her?"

Her companion nodded, "who knows? Remember when he wanted to marry some mortal? The Goblin King has odd taste."

"Ha, I still can't believe the High King approved it. Of course, the foolish girl refused him."

Sarah moved away from the stall. She didn't know much about Underground politics, but she did know the King couldn't do much without the High King's approval. But why her? She was a no one. Okay, she had reached the center of the Labyrinth and had gotten Toby back, but she wasn't anyone special. Of course, it could only be a rumor and not fact. That was it. It was just a rumor.

Shaking her head, Sarah made her way back to the Castle. The Fae talked more than the Goblins, which was one of the many reasons she stayed away from them. They were just like the girls she had gone to high school with, almost worst.

She didn't want to waste her day off thinking about the gossiping of two Fae women. Sarah would had gone to see Didymus, Ludo, or Hoggle if they were home. Of course, she wasn't sure she wanted to face them. Not yet at least; She didn't want them to worry about her. She was defiantly not going to go to another ball at the Castle.

XOXOX

Hoggle sighed as he pulled out yet another weed. The rumors didn't sound good. A mysterious woman had appeared at the Ball, and the King had danced with her and no one else. None of what he had heard sounded good. What was she thinking? What if he had recognized her? He might even know her secret now. He would to go see Evera on his day off. Where was she anyway? It was her day off. She probably didn't want to come and face him. Yes, he hadn't told her everything, but what good would it do?

He was sure no man, be he Fae or mortal, would do well seeing the woman who had refused him. Of course, it wasn't like Sarah was running off with some new beau. No, she was just trying to live a good life, but if the rumors were true about the High King, well then maybe her appearance at the Ball wasn't such a bad thing.

Hoggle still didn't trust the King enough to not hurt her, but she was the only one who deserved to be the Queen of the Goblins in the entire Underground. No matter what the Fae thought.

* * *

So here's the first of the two chapters for this month. I haven't decided when I'll release the next chapter, but it will be before Christmas. I will be releasing something new at least once a week till the week of Christmas.

Thanks for the wonderful reviews, views, faves, and follows. Reviews are nice, but it's the follows and faves that really make me smile.

Because I've gotten a few reviews mentioning it already. Yes, this story is based off of "Catskin," "Allerleirauh," and/or "Sapsarrow" (It has many different names). I do ask again to not spoil anything for other readers in reviews. I do promise to put a link on my blog closer to the end of this story for the version I've been using as a reference, since there are many different ones.

So review if you please.

Love,

_CL_

Visit my blog for news, sneak peeks, and links to things that the site won't let me put in stories.


End file.
